herofandomcom-20200223-history
Riley Andersen
Riley Andersen is one of the main characters and the overall main human protagonist in the Pixar film, Inside Out. She is a 12 year old girl who loves hockey and sports. Riley was uprooted from her happy and simple life in Minnesota and taken to San Francisco, where she experiences various changes in her life. Her emotions are Fear, Sadness, Joy, Disgust and Anger. At the beginning of the movie, she's 11 years old. Riley first date Her parents think Riley got a date, because Jordan, a boy who she meet to the arena, comes to her house to pick her up to her parents surprise and shock. She also seems surprised by her parents' action, particularly the mother using slang words (the idea of her emotions) but at the end of the short movie, her dad seems to like Jordan because they have the same interest for music. Personality Riley is a very convoluted person. Her primary impulses come from her conflicting emotional state over the stress of the changing of her life, such as her entire family moving away and starting anew while leaving all of her fiends in Minnesota. Riley comes off as being rash and neaurotic however she is normally chipper and enthusiastic but was capable of quick anger and sharp jealousy. However most of Riley's troubles come from the fact that she took it to repress her sadness after her parents moved away. Despite wanting to be her parents "happy little girl" Riley was monumentally moody over her life changing but as she felt as though she couldn't express herself to her parents, making her feel even more trapped. Riley's emotional side becomes more expressive at her days at her new school, even crying in front of her entire class over a happy-sad memory. Riley was also capable of white-hot anger as well. She appears to be temperamental however this is somewhat reared to her dad and normally expressing her discomforts towards her father although she feels she can't express her discomfort towards she is still quite comfortable. Riley appears to have an envious side such as bitingly rejecting her friend after she got a brand new friend and felt as she was being replaced. However as she began to open up to her parents and finally express her sadness she becomes more comfortable with her environment and becomes more accepting of San Francisco even making newer friends and as she was able to get her life in order her emotions become much more clearer and focused. Riley is an avid hockey lover as well, enjoying to play a game with her friends at Minnesota however in San Francisco she becomes less attracted to the sport but eventually decided to reconnect with the sport after getting her life sorted in the end. Trivia *Riley is the only character so far known to have emotions of different genders. Her mother and schoolteacher's emotions are all female, and her father and Jordan her future boyfriend are all male. Gallery Inside-out-pixar-movie-screenshot-riley-family-dinner-2.jpg|Riley causing a scene at the dinner table. Inside-Out-84.png External Links *Riley Andersen - Disney Wiki *Riley Andersen - Pixar Wiki Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Kid Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Pixar Heroes Category:Disney Heroes Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Self-Reproachful Heroes Category:Self Hating Heroes Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Egalitarian Heroes Category:False Protagonist Category:Heroes with Dissonant Serenity Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Outright Heroes Category:Paragon Category:Reactionary Heroes Category:Honest Heroes Category:Thieves Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Tomboys Category:Normal Badass Category:Heroic Liars Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Damsel in distress Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Optimists Category:Emotionless Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Commercial Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Pure of heart Category:Dreamers Category:Destiny Defiers Category:Control Freaks Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:Envious Heroes Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Traitor Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Lethal Heroes